


Pregnant [Candler Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Unplanned Pregnancy, unisex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Zed and Candler get some unexpected but wonderful news, yet Zed seems oddly worried.





	Pregnant [Candler Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

I nodded to the doctor as she passed by and entered the room.

“Hey, what did she say?” I asked him. 

He seem startled by my appearance. “She… she just came to apologize for the wait, that’s-that’s all,” he said, avoiding looking at me.

“Oh. Okay. Uh, that’s nice of her, since she could have… just… sent a nurse…” I trailed off. 

He wasn’t telling me something, I could tell. And it’s making me nervous. I don’t like doctors, I don’t like clinics, even now. And something was going on that I wasn’t in on, and I could feel my anxiety rise.

The silence was suffocating.

“Zed–” I finally started after what seemed like ages, when the doctor came back.

“Well, Mr Beezl, we did another test like you asked, and, yes, we’ve confirmed you’re pregnant.”

 ** _Pregnant!?_** I turned to him in shock.

“I did get a look at your records though and saw the extensive testing you had done not too long ago…” she continued before either of us could say a word, “And… well, to put it in your own words, it’s a miracle! I-I mean, not to get religious,” she stuttered, noticing the less-than-positive response, “It’s just… I mean… like you said earlier…”

I stared at him, willing him to look at me and say something. “Zed…”

“You know, we hired a new OBGYN, with the addition of our birth facility - everything is _excellent_ in there by the way - so if you want to make an appointment, I highly recommend it. My sibling had their third child here, really fantastic work these people do.”

She was rambling, she could sense the tension. It didn’t help. 

“So… uh… anyway, you two are free to go, it was nice meeting you, Mr and Mr Beezl.” I absentmindedly shook her hand, thanking her. “I’ll have a nurse print off our tips sheet on handling some of those symptoms, just make sure you check in with the nurses’ station before you leave.”

Zed was quiet down the hall, and I was the one who talked to the nurse and took the sheet. His face was shadowed, I wasn’t sure if he was looking at anything at all. But when we walked out, he grabbed my arm to stop me from heading towards the bus stop.

“Call a cab,” he said in a broken voice. 

“O-okay.” I turned towards the street. His voice sent a tingle down my back. Why was he so upset? Didn’t he want this to happen? Yes, it’s a shock, but isn’t it a good one? A miracle?

I let him in the car first, shaking my head in confusion as I followed. He put the window up. Unsure, I put my arm around him, and he leaned into my side. It eased things a little bit, but I had expected him to talk. Instead, he stayed totally silent the whole way home.

I came in the door behind him, shutting it gently. I turned around to see him going upstairs already. 

“Zed, now god damn it, wait a minute,” I said, then instantly regretted my tone. He stopped. “Sorry…” I started again, “I didn’t mean to say it like that. I’m… I’m scared. You’re scaring me. Zed, what’s wrong? Please talk to me.” I put my hand on his shoulder. 

He turned around and finally looked at me. Within seconds his face scrunched up and he started sniffling, and then, grasping my clothes and pulling me close to bury his head in my chest, he cried.

I held him close and pet his hair and let him go at it for a while. I know it’s hard to talk when the tears hit like this, so I didn’t make him. When he finally settled a little more, he turned his face out of my chest to talk. 

“I’m sorry… I’m just… I’m scared too. I’m terrified.”

“Of what? I thought you wanted this.”

“I… I do but… but this is so… scary.” He stood back and looked into my face. “I don’t know how this happened, but it was totally impossible to happen. Marcellus, they told me to my face this was never, ever, ever going to happen, ever, no matter what they did, no matter what I did. Never.”

“So… so isn’t this a good thing?”

“It is but it’s… I don’t understand it, and I’m scared… I… I’m scared that… I… Marcellus, what if… what if it doesn’t make it?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if we lose it!?” he shouted, frustrated. “What if I can’t do it? What if I have… have a… a miscarriage? Or stillbirth? Or– oh god there’s… there’s so much that can go wrong!!” he broke down again, sobbing louder this time.

“I’m so scared!!” he wailed. “It wasn’t supposed to happen, I’m so scared it’s not going to happen, I’m so scared that this happened but it’ll all go wrong!!” 

I held him close again, tears stinging my own eyes. He was painful to hear, to see like this. I guess I was too used to disappointment to really relate, but I knew it was important to him, and such a deeply intimate thing, and having it taken from him must be terrifying. I felt scared for him.

“Well… do you…” This was going to be hard to say. “Do you… want an abortion? Just… nip it in the bud, before that happens?”

He hiccuped into me a few times before answering. “No… I don’t think I do.” He looked up. “I don’t think I could do that. I don’t think I could ever do that unless I absolutely had to.”

“You don’t think it’d be better than having to deal with… you know…?”

“No.” He straightened up and rubbed his eyes.“No, I think not even trying would make me feel worse, actually.” He sniffled and hiccuped a couple more times. “I don’t want to do that unless we have to. I think… I think, no matter how far it goes, it’d hurt about the same, but I’d feel worse if I didn’t take this chance.” 

“I’m sorry,” he looked at me again and smiled, “all that blubbering for nothing.”

I smiled back. “It wasn’t for nothing. It made you feel better. We got a plan.”

He laughed weakly, but then sharply stopped. “Oh, but what about you? I thought you… didn’t like kids…”

I shrugged awkwardly. “Well, actually, my therapist and I talked about that once, it’s not so much I don’t like kids, just that I have some… personal space and sensation problems… mightbeautistic– I-I don’t know. But, uh, a-anyway I’m definitely not going to tell you not to, especially knowing how you feel.”

“It’s your life too, Marcellus, so–”

“Zed, it’s fine, I’ll be fine.” I squished his lips with my fingers, smiling. “Quit it.”

We giggled loosely for a second. 

“Besides, I dunno, that kind of felt exciting, for a minute there, back at the doctor’s. Before you freaked out. I felt… really happy for you. I feel really happy for you, right now. I think we’re gonna be okay.”

I leaned in for a kiss, but heard a “hrrk!” and opened my eyes just in time to see him vomit.

“Oh… your boots…” he said shakily, before heaving again. 

I patted his back sympathetically.


End file.
